A Perfect Mistake with You!
by Angel1 Nat
Summary: A Troypay story. Summary inside. New Chapter and soon will include RyanKelsi
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect "Mistake" with You!  
Summary : A Troypay story. Years in the future, Sharpay is about to marry Zeke when she finds out he has been cheating on her. Can being spontaneous for a day make her learn to love again?  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! I wish.

Sharpay sat on the ground as she began regretting everything. She was going to get married in 2 days and she found her fiancé kissing Gabriella Montez. She always steals everything Sharpay thought bitterly about the musical, Troy as well as her new problem which was a wedding in 2 days. "Shar" said Troy's gentle voice; she just turned as Troy caught her and held her tightly. "I hate her, she steals everything" said Sharpay crying into Troy's arms.

"You saw Zeke and Gabi didn't you" said Troy holding onto Sharpay. "Yeah some friend, I can't get married now Troy, what am I going to do?" Sharpay asked. "Look your 22 lets do something spontaneous" said Troy. "Like what" Sharpay asked him

"Marry me and come to New York with me" said Troy. Sharpay looked at him like he was crazy of course she has had a crush on him for years but getting married she wondered, "Are you serious" Sharpay asked Troy.

This is my first Troy/Sharpay fic so tell me your thoughts and if I should continue. SO please, please send your reviews.


	2. I'm glad I'm marrying you

A Perfect "Mistake" with You!  
Summary : A Troypay story. Years in the future, Sharpay is about to marry Zeke when she finds out he has been cheating on her. Can being spontaneous for a day make her learn to love again?  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! I wish.  
AU: Remember Troy and Sharpay are now 22 and this chapter will explain why they are moving so fast. Oh and Sharpay is nicer now (she has been for years now) and is/was friends with Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Troy.

(_Italics a thought._)  
On the plane to Vegas.  
"I can't believe were doing this" said Sharpay. "Live a little why don't you, and besides you're marrying one of the hottest guys around" said Troy. "Really where" said Troy as she looked around as she laughed at the expression on Troy's face. "So you going to call Zeke yet" Troy asked. "When we land I promise" said Sharpay trying not to cry as Troy let her lean on his shoulder as he hugged her as she fell asleep soon after.

While Sharpay slept Troy looked over at her. _"Why did I stay with Gabriella and her lying for so long when I could have had Sharpay? I mean I've been having this crush on her since kindergarten. I even married her then" as he laughed at the thought. _

_Flashback  
__Sharpay wore a pretty white dress as Troy was in a suit in Sharpay's backyard. Everything went fine until Troy had to kiss the bride. "EW!" both Troy and Sharpay said as they looked at each other. "You have to kiss or you're not really married" said the minister. Troy kissed her quickly on her lips as they were "married".  
__End of Flashback_

_Flashback  
__(Before Gabriella came to town.)  
_"_Hey Sharpay" said Troy as he hugged Sharpay. "Hi Troy" she said as she hugged him. "I kind of have to do something" Troy told Sharpay. "Ok what" said Sharpay. Troy kissed her quickly as they kissed for 20 seconds as Troy pulled away then. "What did you do that for" Sharpay yelled. "I was dared by Chad and I wanted to kiss you" he said as he ran away quickly with a smile on his face as he turned to see Sharpay smiling.  
__End Flashback_

"I'm glad I'm marrying you Sharpay" Troy said. Troy picked up the airplane phone as he called Gabriella's number. "Hello" Gabriella said. "It's me Troy, I want to break up" Troy said. "Why" Gabi asked. "I saw you kissing Zeke" Troy said. "I'm so sorry Troy give me another chance" Gabi begged. "How can I trust you after that? Did you even tell Sharpay any of this? I mean she has to marry Zeke. Or were you planning on keeping this a secret?" Troy asked pissed off. "I wasn't going to tell Sharpay, please it was a mistake Troy" said Gabi. "No were over and you can tell Zeke I'm going to tell Sharpay what I saw" Troy said as he hung up.

If there are any questions or comments feel free to ask me but please Review. Thank you.


	3. I'm not getting Married

A Perfect "Mistake" with You!  
Summary: A Troypay story. Years in the future, Sharpay is about to marry Zeke when she finds out he has been cheating on her. Can being spontaneous for a day make her learn to love again?  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! I wish.  
AU: Remember Troy and Sharpay are now 22 and Sharpay is nicer now (she has been for years now) and is/was friends with Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Troy.

Chapter 3

The plane landed as Troy woke Sharpay up as they left and went to their hotel room. "Wow the room is so great" Sharpay said. Troy got up and handed Sharpay her cell phone. Sharpay took it as she dialed the familiar number.

(SharpayS, Ryan R, ZekeZ)  
(Sharpay called Zeke's house but everyone else is there and he left the speakerphone on (AU: What? I can dream can't I?))  
Z: Sharpay is that you?  
S: Yeah, I left I'm not going to get married!  
Z: Why not? I have done nothing for you to hate me.  
S: You lied to me! You're dating Montez, Troy told me and before you say he lied I saw you said Sharpay yelling.  
R: You cheated on my sister!  
Ryan snatched the phone from Zeke as he turned the speakerphone off.  
R: Sharpay where are you!  
S: Don't worry about me Ry, Look I'm fine Bye Ry. As Sharpay hung up.

"You all right" Troy asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Sharpay said. "Good now go out to a spa or something" said Troy as he pulled Sharpay up. "Are you trying to get rid of me" Sharpay asked. "Yes now come back at 8" said Troy as he picked up Sharpay placed her outside the hotel room and shut the door.

_"You cheated on her" Ryan yelled at Zeke. "It's not his fault" said Gabriella. "Oh yeah you also had an important role in breaking them up didn't you" Ryan continued yelling. "Ryan look this isn't going to bring Sharpay back" Kelsi said to Ryan. "Look Ryan did she say where she is going to be" Kelsi asked. "No, besides what if she does something crazy like get married or something!" Ryan yelled. "We'll deal with it if it comes to that, in the meantime Zeke the wedding is off cancel everything and tell everyone and don't argue with me Zeke, and I'll help you find Sharpay" Kelsi said to Ryan._

"Ok Troy its 8 and I'm back, Oh my gosh!" Sharpay said excitedly.

AU: Thank you everyone for your reviews and please continue sending them.


End file.
